


friends, old and new

by afewmistakesago



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, but im tagging the relationships they're in so people see it, pro captain swan, pro rumbelle, this is a lil captain beauty ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewmistakesago/pseuds/afewmistakesago
Summary: "Gideon tried to kill my wife…" - Colin O'DonoghueSet one month after the season six finale, Killian battles between his anger towards adult Gideon when he sees baby Gideon.





	friends, old and new

He wasn’t sure if she would even be in the library, but the front door was unlocked for the first time in weeks. It was an impulse decision to go into the library instead of walking to Granny’s to pick up the food Emma had ordered over the telephone for dinner. “Belle?” he said, walking in, following the sound of movement to the children’s corner.

“Killian!” she said, smiling brightly at him. She had been cooing to her son in her arms, speaking in a silly baby voice. “I didn’t expect to see you.”

“I wasn’t even sure if you’d be here,” he said, scratching his head, suddenly feeling dumb for walking in without a plan of what he needed to say. Belle and Rumple had pretty much disappeared from the town scene aside from a dinner or two, and everyone assumed they were spending time getting to know their new child.

“I’m just grabbing some books for the nursery,” she said. “We like to read before bedtime, hmm?” she asked, swaying with the baby in her arms. Belle had picked up a desperate kind of hopefulness when her infant was an adult, a harsh edge he had never seen before. It seemed she had softened now, mellowed out by experiencing proper motherhood. It was nice to see her so relaxed and at ease. He hated that he wasn’t at ease around her anymore.

His mind raced back to when that baby was a full grown man, tall and strong, a threat to his Emma. A threat to his _ wife _ . Without meaning to, his hand gripped into a tight fist, anger overcoming him. He came to suddenly, realizing Belle had been asking him a question. “Killian?” she asked, sounding frightened. Her hand came to cover her baby’s head like she was protecting him, taking a step back. “Why are you looking at Gideon like that?”

He unclenched his jaw, blinking. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I really am, Belle.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked, easing up a little.

“I look at your son and can only see the man who wanted to hurt my wife,” he said, giving her the honest answer. While he’d only seen Gideon a few times since his sudden re-babyfication, the child always set him on edge.

“Killian,” Belle said wistfully, shaking her head and stepping towards him. “That’s not  _ this _ Gideon. That Gideon didn’t have his heart, he was raised in a world without light, or love, or goodness. This Gideon is being raised by his parents. He’s not going to hurt Emma.”

He swallowed hard, nodding. “But his father is still the Dark One.”

There was an immediate flash of hurt in Belle’s eyes. She’d always been protective of her loved ones, and he immediately regretted his words. “You’re right,” Belle said with a small nod. “But we’re seeing Archie. And I know I’ve said Rumple’s changed before, or that it’ll really work this time… but I truly believe it now. There’s no more lies, no more secrets. It’s been so good this last month with Gideon, and you don’t have to believe me -”

“I do,” he said. While he wasn’t exactly sure that was true, he had to accept Belle’s decisions. She stepped towards him, shifting the baby so Killian could see his small face.

“He’s just a baby,” she said, and he looked down at the half-asleep babe, with his tiny finger tightly wrapped around his mother’s finger. “He can’t hurt anyone. All he does is sleep, eat, and go through diapers like crazy. I promise.”

They stood for a moment, just looking at the child. He could feel his unjust feelings of anger towards him dissipating. Even though he wasn’t a big fan of the child’s father, or the things he did under his grandmother’s influence, there was no real reason to be upset at  _ this _ Gideon. He was so innocent, and clearly so loved by his mother. “Thank you for being there for me when it didn’t seem like things would work out with Rumple and I,” Belle said.

“That’s what friends are for,” Killian replied. “But we might be family now.”

Belle pursed her lips. “Well, you’re Henry’s step-father. I’m Henry’s step-grandmother, and this little guy is Henry’s half uncle. Maybe we’re some kind of in-laws?” 

They both laughed. “Let’s just say family,” Killain said, and she agreed.

“So…,” Belle said, looking up at him, a sneaky smile on her face. “How’s married life?”

“Good,” he replied, honestly. “Great.”

“I’m glad. Maybe Gideon will have a little friend, soon enough.”

He can feel the blush rise to his cheeks, and stammers a bit as Belle laughs. “Maybe.”


End file.
